Dillandau's New Dragonslayers
by Moonlight Shadow
Summary: Second Chapter up! Bakajen, Dark Angel, and Ali-chan are speeding to Zaibach in their convertible on Gaea! (Don't ask about the convertible)
1. Three Psychotic Girls

A/N: Since I change names so much, I'll just call myself Ali-chan in this one. And, yes, I KNOW I have bad spelling.  
  
DILANDAU'S NEW DRAGONSLAYERS  
Three Psychotic Girls  
  
Zaibach, Gaea  
  
"Dornkirk-sama..."  
Dornkirk turned to the Zaibach solider on the ground. "What is it?"  
"Um...What's that?" The man pointed to Dornkirk's giant telescope-thingie. Instead of the images of whatever, there is the lastest issue of PLAYBOY.  
"Umm...Forget what you saw." Dornkirk blinked and the PLAYBOY issue disapeared. "What about Dilandau?"  
"Sh- Er, he, is back to normal. Or is not normal? Anyways, s/he is a boy again."  
"Have we recircuted anyone for Dilandau's new Dragonslayers?"  
"Only Jajuka. But we're ready to send out the flyers-wha?"  
The stack of papers in his hands are caught up in a beam of light and disappear.  
Dornkirk and the solider look up.  
"Oh my..."  
  
Mystic Moon (AKA Earth)  
  
The beam of light sends the flyers all over Earth.   
  
CA, US  
  
"WAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
"Get back here!"  
"Never! ::Thonk::"  
A large group of people stop as the girl with blue streaks in her hair they were chasing runs into a telephone pole. A redhead boy grabs her knapsack and rumages through untill he finds a pineapple labtop. He hugs it.  
"My love!" Izzy (The redhead boy) cried.  
"Yeah, yeah, let's not get sentimental," Matt said, dragging Izzy who is totally oblivious to the world around him now.  
"I'm hungry," Goku said.  
"I hope I'll never set eyes on something like 'The House of Anime' AGAIN," Kari said, walking away.  
"I'm hungry."  
"Shut up."  
The voices fade away as most of the group walks away. Only the girl who ran into the telephone pole and two other girls from the group remain.  
"Y'know LadyAngewomon-" One of girls who didn't run into the telephone begins to say.  
"I'm Ali-chan here. Now help me up, DA," Ali-chan says, twitching on the ground. A piece of paper blows across her face.  
"It's Dark Angel. You almost got away with his laptop this time. Too bad you always get caught. Are you listening to me?" Dark Angel pulls up, but Ali-chan is reading the piece of paper that blew across her face, with a happy grin. Bakajen, the third girl, looked over her shoulder and reads aloud   
  
"'Become Dilandau's  
BRAND NEW DRAGONSLAYERS!!!  
FREE FOOD!  
FREE SHELTER!  
BE A DRAGONSLAYER!  
  
Apply at the Zaibach   
Empire on Gaea.'  
  
Oooooo...."  
"Um...I don't want to know what you two are thinking..." Dark Angel muttered.  
Ali-chan and Bakajen suddenly had a VERY VERY VERY evil grin on her face.  
"TO ZAIBACH, GAEA!" Ali-chan yelled, leaving Dark Angel behind, with Bakajen following Ali-chan.  
Dark Angel stares after them and then runs after them. "If ya can't beat 'em, join 'em..." she mumbles, rolling her eyes.  
  
California Airport  
  
"Hidoyouhaveaflightthat'sleavingforGaeasoon?" The flight attendent stared at Ali-chan with an odd look on her face.   
"Wha?" She asked.  
"WewanttogotoGaeaisthereaflightforthatleavingsoon?" The flight attendent now stared at Bakajen.  
"The psycho ward is on the right."  
  
Dark Angel was just hanging around the gateway where Bakajen and Ali-chan were talking to the flight attendent. She noticed a pink pendent on the floor and picked it up. Suddenly she was caught up in a pillar of light.   
"What the fuck?" she yelled as she floated up, with people staring.  
"Wait for meeeeeeeeeee!!!" Ali-chan yelled, jumping in.  
"I'm going toooooooooooo!!!" Bakajen yelled, jumping in after Ali-chan.  
Soon there was nobody there. Then everybody went back to what they were doing before.  
  
Gaea  
  
The pillar of white light descends somewhere near Gaea. Ali-chan and Bakajen are running around screaming "WE'RE IN GAEA!! WE'RE IN GAEA!!"   
Dark Angel shakes her head.   
"Idiots..." She mutters.   
"ON TO ZAIBACH!" Ali-chab suddenly yelled, pointing in one direction.  
"Um, Ali-chan, Zaibach is over there."  
Ali-chan turned to the direction Bakajen was pointing to - the other way.  
"ON TO ZAIBACH!" Ali-chan yelled, speeding to the direction Bakajen was pointing to, with Bakajen right behind her. Dark Angel blinked.   
"I don't know how the convertible got here, but I'm using it." So she jumps in it, and drives after them going 200 miles per hour and probably breaking a million driving laws on Earth but there are no driving laws on Gaea so Dark Angel gets away with it and runs over various small life and laughing evily and scaring a million little kiddies and leaving them scarred for life.  
  
Earth, Florida, Disney World  
  
Gatti was laying on the towel soaking up some rays. Shesta was trying to pick up some girls, but failing. Miguel was stealing the ice cream from all the little kiddies, Dalet was surfing, and the other Dragonslayers were swimming. Ranma & Co. float by on the SUBDRAGON. ("Is this the way to China?")  
  
~-~-~  
What the hell are the Dragonslayers doing at Disney World? Aren't they dead? And will Dilandau get ready for three (Well, two) psychotic fangirls as Dragonslayers and possibly more? Read da next chapter!   
  
END OF CHAPT.  
  
A/N: Yes, I know I suck. And I don't own Escaflowne. Wish I owned Dilandau and his Dragonslayers tho. Flames and Insults are welcome along with praise. And I don't own Ranma 1/2 either. 


	2. The Blue Pendant

A/N: I suck at spelling. Remember that.  
  
DILANDAU'S NEW DRAGONSLAYERS  
The Blue Pendent  
  
Road to Zaibach  
  
"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" Dark Angel yelled at the top of her lungs as she ran over with her convertible her 240th equilvent of a squirell on Earth.  
"Dilly-chanDilly-chanDilly-chanDilly-chan...." muttered Bakajen under her breath while sitting on the hood of the convertible.  
"NINE HUNDRED SEVENTY-SIX THOUSAND TWO HUNDRED THIRTY SIX BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL!!!" Ali-chan sang in a off-tune voice at the top of her lungs while she was riding a skateboard tied to the back of convertible. (Ali-chan didn't know where the hell the skateboard and rope came from, but who cares?) Bakajen and Dark Angel threw rocks the size of New Jersey to shut her up. Ali-chan took the hint and Ali-chan sang VERY VERY VERY softly "Nine hundred seventy-six thousand two hundred thirty five bottles of beer on the wall..."  
  
Dilandau's Room, Floating Fortress Currently Resting At Zaibach, Zaibach, Gaea  
  
Dilandau drinks 25 bottles of wine to forget that his Dragonslayers are (Supposed) to be dead.  
  
Tarvan Bar, Somewhere On Gaea  
  
"Goosh Dayish," Jajuka slurred as he gulped down his 349th bottle of wine. He tripped over a chair and onto a card game and ruining it and really pissed off the players who were playing and they threw Jajuka out.  
"Merry Chrishmash to you toosh!" he yelled at them in his drunken state and staggered down the road to Zaibach.  
  
The Same Road to Zaibach That Jajuka Is On, Gaea  
  
Ali-chan finished singing "One Million Bottles of Beer on the wall" thirty minutes ago. Now she began to sing something worse.  
"THIS IS A SONG THAT NEVER ENDS! YES, IT GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS!! WHEN PEOPLE STARTING SINGING IT, NOT KNOWING WHAT IT WAS, AND THEY'LL KEEP ON SINGING IT FOEVER JUST BECAUSE THIS IS A SONG THAT NEVER ENDS!!! YEAH! SING IT BABY!!!" She warbled in a loud off-key voice. Dark Angel and Bakajen turned to face Ali-chan to shut her up when they went BUMP! way way way up in the air.   
"What the hell wuz that?" Dark Angel asked when they landed, turning around. Ali-chan had fallen off her skateboard and fell down on the ground sitting cross-legged next to the thing they bumped into. Ali-chan examined it.  
"It's Jajuka. He's OK, but he's passed out," she annouced. Bakajen was impressed.  
"He got run over and he's still OK?" she asked.  
"No, we ran over his beer bottle." Ali-chan points to a crushed beer bottle.  
"Who the hell is Jajuka?" Dark Angel questioned.  
"He's Dilandau's Dragonslayer when his remaining Dragonslayers were killed by Van. Van... Van... Eeeevviiillll...." Bakajen began to mutter.   
"Ho boy.." Dark Angel muttered.  
"Since Jajuka is probaly going to Zaibach, let's get him in the car too!" Ali-chan remarked brightly. Bakajen and Ali-chan pile the passed-out in the back of the convertible and Ali-chan and Bakajen are having fun playing with Jajuka's ears and tying little bows and barrettes in his hair while Dark Angel tries to break the sound barrier. Then Ali-chan notices that Jajuka has something in his fist. She pries it open to find a pendent like Hitomi's and Dark Angel's, only a light blue.  
"Hey, this is mine!" Ali-chan exclaimes.  
"Why's it on Gaea then?" Dark Angel asks.  
"I left it in the pocket of my jeans in the laundry. It was gone by the time it got out of the washer, along with one sock. Hey, maybe this is the place where all the missing socks disapear to!" Ali-chan said.  
"You could be right..." Bakajen mused. Dark Angel facevaults and nearly runs over those little gopher-people with those little jackets.  
"I'm surrounded by idiots..." She groaned and bonked her head on the steering wheel making it go BEEP BEEP BEEP. That woke Jajuka up.  
"Huh? Wuzzah-AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! WHAT'S IN MY FREAKING HAIR?!?!?!" he screamed in horror as he caught sight of himself in the review mirror. He had several lovely large pink bows in his hair with those frilly barrettes.  
"It's okay, Juki-chan!" Ali-chan said in carefree way.  
"JUKI-CHAN?!?!" Dark Angel, Bakajen, and Jajuka exclaimed. Dark Angel did another facefault and really DID run over those little gopher people this time.  
"Short for Jajuka! We're calling Dilandau Dilly-chan, so why not call Jajuka Juki-chan?" Ali-chan said in her annoying bright way.  
"Juki-chan... Hmmm... Not really that bad..." Bakajen mused again.  
"So, erm, how far away is Zaibach?" Dark Angel asked, to keep Jajuka from screaming.  
"Oh. Just over that-" he began as they began to come over a steep hill. Zaibach comes into view. The car goes over the hill and begins to fly over the gate.  
"-hill..."  
Bakajen and Ali-chan wave to the people staring at the flying convertible and then to the girl with the pink dress riding a pink wand with wings and Dark Angel lands the convertible on rooftop and uses the rooftop to fly to the Zaibach palace.  
  
Dornkirk's Room, Zaibach, Gaea  
  
Dornkirk drooled as he watched through his telescope-thingie Brittney Spears take a shower on Earth.  
"DORNKIRK-SAMA!!!"  
The image quickly disapeared as the embarresed Dornkirk turned to the peeved Folken.  
"Um, what is it?" he asked.  
"Something is approaching the palace at a very high-"  
CRASH  
The convertible with it's four passengers land next to Folken on the platform-thingie used for when people want to talk to Dornkirk face-to-face.  
"WE'RE IN ZAIBACH! WE'RE IN ZAIBACH! YEAH YEAH YEAH!" cheered Bakajen and Ali-chan in the (Now ahnilated) convertible. Bakajen suddenly struck a pose.  
"I swear that I will be a loyal strong Dragonslayer to Dilly-chan!"  
Ali-chan struck another pose.  
"And I swear that I will protect Dilly-chan through sanity or insanity!"  
They start doing a stupid dance.  
Dark Angel sweatdropped.  
"I hate to admit it but I'm with these two."  
Jajuka was getting the bows and barrettes out of his hair.  
"Should I report to Dilandau-sama or boot these girls out first?" he asked.  
"Boot these girls-" Folken and Dornkirk began but suddenly stopped as they cowered beneath Bakajen, Dark Angel, and Ali-chan's VERY VERY VERY angry stare.  
"On the other hand, let's make these girls Dilandau's new Dragonslayers!" Folken said brightly.  
"Yes, I agree with you Folken! Jajuka, lead these girls to Dilandau!" Dornkirk smiled (VERY SCAREY).  
"YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY!" Bakajen and Ali-chan cheered.  
As Jajuka lead the girls, Ali-chan asked "Juki-chan, where'd you find my blue pendent?"  
"That? I found it on a pile of white cottony foot thingies. Most didn't seem to match."  
"So THAT'S where our socks go!" Bakajen exclaimed.  
"What are socks?" Jajuka asked. Ali-chan was staring at her pendent.  
"Why are you staring at your pendent, Ali-chan?" Dark Angel asks.  
"I dunno why, but when I look at the pendent, I think of 'Dragonslayers' and 'Disney World'."  
  
Disney World, Earth  
  
Gatti groaned with a very bad sunburn.  
"So... Much... Pain..." he groaned.   
"Maybe you should had put on some of that blocksun!" Guimul said brightly.  
"It's SUNBLOCK you baka! SUNBLOCK!"  
Shesta stared at a piece of paper.   
"I wonder who this Ali-chan woman is... D'you think she'll go out with me?"  
The Dragonslayers all thought for a moment and then cracked up.  
"Well, she invited me here! She COULD have some interest in me!"  
"She invited all of us, fool."  
  
~-~-~  
So now you know why the Dragonslayers are at Disney World! And how will Dilandau in his drunken state accept the girls? Will Jajuka will be forever known as 'Juki-chan'? Read da next chapter!  
  
A/N: I don't own Escaflowne. Owning Dilly and his Dragonslayers would be kwel tho. And I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura either. 


End file.
